


Crap Reggae Day Re-imagining

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta





	Crap Reggae Day Re-imagining

He had known for quite some time that he liked her, well since she had stolen his 20p really, then when she bailed on Knebworth and he found himself sulking through what should have been the greatest night of his life he knew something was missing, Rae, and this is where he realized he liked her as more than a friend, that he really fancied her.

The day leading up to the sexy party he had apologized to her for being a dick and everything seemed fine; then like a switch she flipped and was being a complete knob to him, but he found himself craving her attention, needing to know what she was thinking and feeling, not kissing her in that cupboard was very difficult, but then she was there for him in his time of need, all the tension had dispersed and what was left was her arms wrapped around him, when he needed someone the most, when he needed her the most. When he woke the next morning to a sleeping Rae, her arm resting gently across his chest and her head tucked in to his shoulder, he smiled as he moved a little bit closer to her, coming to the realization that he was in fact in love with her.

-

Finn had been anxiously awaiting Rae’s arrival for about half an hour, he had rearranged his record collection so many times he is sure he ran out of sequences. He smoothed out the duvet on his bed, where he had scarcely allowed himself to hope she would lay next to him, music feeling the room as he traced out words on her and maybe his declaration if he was brave enough.

When he heard the knock his breath caught in his throat, he was in the midst of deciding for the billionth time which flannel to put on, ultimately pulling on the blue one as he hurried down the stairs.

He took a deep breath and opened the door “Hi” he said, trying not to smile too much.

“Hiya” she smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear

They stared at each other a few moments and Rae started to fidget, Finn cleared his throat “Come in, come in” he smiled gesturing for her to come in with left arm

“Are we really going to listen to crap reggae” Rae asked, as they walked up the stairs

“Uh, yeah Rae, that’s why invited you over here” Finn playfully scoffed

“I would have never agreed if I knew you were serious” she smiled scrunching up her face at him

Finn mocked hurt bringing his hand over his heart “that hurts Rae”

Rae rolled her eyes as she watched Finn put on an album “we really are listening to crap Reggae?” she made a face at him

“It’s not all crap, Rae-Rae” he said in all seriousness

“Okay..” she drew out as she settled in the chair by the end of his bed

Finn sat on the edge of his bed as Could you be loved filled the room

“Rae..” Finn said, looking at her as she fumbled with a Rubik’s cube

“Hmm” she looked up at him, he smiled and patted the bed space next to him

“Only of you put on something else” she told him with a smirk

Finn laughed “alright, alright” when the song finished he thought best to go back to basics, so he put on Oasis

Rae and Finn were now lying back on his bed, Rae asked him a question now and again about Knebworth, after he answered all her questions, he looked over at her as she sighed he could see she was trying to imagine the gig, he took the opportunity to tap her hand lightly, she peeked one eye open at him then flipped her hand over, Finn lightly traced circles on the center of her palm before spelling out I-T-W-A-S-C-R-A-P She opened her eyes turning her head towards him “liar”

He smiled “honest it was, I were really gutted you couldn’t come”, before Rae had a chance to answer the record stopped, Finn jumped up to put something else on, Rae followed standing next to him and chuckled handing him the Bablylon Zoo album, Finn smirked as he put it on taking the opportunity to ask her about the rave.

“So, what about the rave then, your mum not lettin’ you go” he chanced a glance at her

The smile dropping form her face “it’s complicated”

“It really would be shit if you didn’t come” he said sadly meeting her gaze

“All the rest of the gang are still going, you’re still going to have a good time” she said forlorn-fully

“The rest of the gang would fall apart if you’re not there, you are the gang!” he pleaded with her

She scoffs small shaking her head unbelieving of what he’s saying

“I mean it Rae…everyone else has too much stuff goin’ on, you’re the most you know..normal” he says, wishing he was better with words.

“That’s bollocks” she says shaking her head not looking at him

“Its true…besides I won’t take no for an answer because..” he trails off smiling bashfully

“Because what” she asks in almost a whisper.

Finn smiles taking her right hand in his, he turns her hand over pushing up her sleeve, he glances up at her and slowly traces out I-W-A-N-T-Y-O-U

He smiles at her, then after a beat she asks “to what?” she looks at him quizzically

Finn can’t help his nervous laugh “to be with me, proper like” he rubs the back of his neck dropping her hand

Rae is speechless for a moment “Finn..” she says softly, a small smile on her lips

He steps closer to her and brings right hand to her face cupping it as his thumb caresses her cheek “Rae..” he says softly

“I like you..well I more than like you..I’m in love with you” he says nervously looking away as he’s done professing 

“Finn..” she sighs leaning into his touch

“I love you too” she says softly

Finn smiled brightly then crashed his lips to hers, their flush against each other their tongues fighting for dominance, a moan escapes her causing Finn to let out a low growl. He walks them back towards his bed where they fall back him on top of her as they urgently kiss one another.

Finn very happy that she wore a dress, his hand slowly glides underneath her dress and he plays with the elastic band of her leggings, he pulls out of the kiss where she gives him a smile and a small nod. Finns fingers travel down under her knickers where they find her soaking, he lightly runs his index and middle finger over her clit before sliding one then two into her, Rae moaning into their kiss.

She starts to move against him as he quickens his pace, she’s close and threads her fingers through his hair, his thumb begins a rhythmic tap and she comes shortly after, her breathing heavy and body still slightly shaking as she comes down form her bliss.

Finn smirks as he kisses her along her jawline, his hand now running up and down her side.

“Good yeah” he smiled at her placing a chaste kiss on her lips

“Amazing as always, but I don’t think that’s how that day would have gone” she said pushing his fringe back

“What do you mean, I think so” he smiled at her

“Finn, do you really think that back then if Chloe hadn’t been here, you would have confessed your love for then finger me, do you think I would have let you finger me..back then” she looked at him smiling quizzically

Finn thought about it for a moment “Okay..so maybe I wouldn’t have fingered you, but I think I would have confessed my feelings for you, I told you I added ‘to’ because I was nervous and we had a cock blocker” he said pushing her hair out her face

“Okay..I’ll give you that” she pointed at him with a coy smile

“”You really wouldn’t have let me..y’know” his eyes glanced down

“I don’t think so..I don’t think you would have even tried..do you” she asked seriously

“Well, I had thought about it plenty of times…actually I thought about doing lots of things to you as you know” he winked at her caressing her cheek with his thumb

Rae playfully rolled her eyes “right well, this was a good reimagining..I guess” she said teasing him

“Yeah, this one was good…so far” he grinned devilishly at her

“But I can’t wait for when we do the rave reimagining” he kissed her hard

“Why?” she asked pulling out of the kiss, she shook her head at him in wonder

He kissed down her neck “because you’re coming back to mine..” he did air quotes

“and I’m gonna get you to share my bed with me and then we will shall see what happens” he winked at her

“You are living in a dirty alternate universe Finnley” she said as she ran her hand up his back

He trembled and smiled “yeah, but it’s not as good as the real thing”

Rae smiled lovingly at him pulling him in for a kiss, he ran his hands back under her dress he pulled the band of her leggings causing a smacking noise “now take these leggings off and get on top of me..its time to come back to reality” he kissed her hard as they both worked to pull down her leggings.

It may not have happened when he wanted it too, but they were here now and that’s what mattered.


End file.
